<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NSR - The Cursed Group Chat by SpoopySpider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514198">NSR - The Cursed Group Chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopySpider/pseuds/SpoopySpider'>SpoopySpider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NSR (Video Game), No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1010 is a bunch of chaotic crackheads, Chatting &amp; Messaging, DJSS won't stope being sad oh no, DK West and Kliff have no rights, Is zuke high?, Make him stop, Mayday is very chaotic, Neon J sings all the damn time, No one is safe from this wack ass group chat, Sayu is done with this bs, Thank you tumblr headcanon accounts, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Yinu swears the most tbh, idk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopySpider/pseuds/SpoopySpider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayday somehow finds gets the numbers of the NSR artists. Chaos soon follows</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How did you get our numbers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mayday created the chat </p><p>Mayday change the chat name - NSR Buffoons</p><p>RedLight changed their name</p><p>RedLight changed the settings</p><p>RedLight added 7 people to the chat</p><p>RedLight changed GreenLight 's name</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>RedLight : And that should be everything!</p><p> </p><p>Yinu : wtf</p><p> </p><p>Sayu : Greeting friends and and fellow artists!</p><p> </p><p>DJSS changed their name</p><p> </p><p>DJSS : That's better</p><p>          Now, why have I been added to a chat with a bunch of simpletons?</p><p> </p><p>Neon J : Get off your high horse you ~fucking asshole~</p><p> </p><p>Eve : You guys realize Yinu is here right?</p><p>        a literal child</p><p>        don't swear</p><p> </p><p>Yinu : fuck off eve</p><p> </p><p>Sayu : This is fine :)</p><p> </p><p>RedLight : Holy shit this is amazing</p><p> </p><p>Tatiana : Jesus christ, I work with a bunch of idiots</p><p> </p><p>GreenLight : wtf may</p><p> </p><p>RedLight : Damnit</p><p> </p><p>Sayu : Should I go by my name, or stay as Sayu?</p><p> </p><p>RedLight : You gave away my secret identity </p><p> </p><p>Sayu : We'll never know</p><p>          BC I'm too indecisive </p><p>          :)</p><p> </p><p>RedLight changed 6 member's names</p><p> </p><p>CustyWutsyPinkMermaid : coddamnit</p><p> </p><p>CutsyWutsyPinkMermaid went offline</p><p> </p><p>RedLight : heheheheheheheheh</p><p> </p><p>ThatWomanOnFyra : Mayday, are you gonna explain yourself?</p><p>                                Oh my god</p><p> </p><p>DJBrokenRecord : Is this supposed to be an insult?</p><p> </p><p>RedLight : Yes</p><p>                 is it working?</p><p> </p><p>GreenLight : Damnit may</p><p> </p><p>DJBrokenRecord : Yes</p><p> </p><p>DJBrokenRecord went offline</p><p> </p><p>RedLight : huh</p><p>                 lol what happened to yinu and neon</p><p> </p><p>AuotunedWarFlashbacks : Ajajshxjhd&amp;)/%$)*$hyhH+%%/</p><p> </p><p>KickThe9yrold : Fuck off<br/>u gauitar prikk</p><p> </p><p>RedLight : How can you spell fuck, but not guitar lol</p><p> </p><p>KickThe9yrold : ah shitteyebdhdi</p><p> </p><p>KickThe9yrold went offline<br/>AutotunedWarFlashbacks went offline</p><p> </p><p>GreenLight : May wth<br/>y did you make this</p><p>may?</p><p> </p><p>3 members are now offline</p><p> </p><p>CutsyWutsyPinkMermaid is online</p><p> </p><p>CutsyWutsyPinkMermaid : You're all assholes, I hope you know that</p><p> </p><p>CutsyWutsyPinkMermaid went offline</p><p> </p><p>GreenLight : Okay, what the fuck</p><p> </p><p>GreenLight went offline</p><p> </p><p>* and then mayday got harrassed by zuke, then beat up by yinu's mom for teaching the child how to swear<br/>for shame mayday<br/>for shame</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How did she get alcohol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Did you know Mayday is 21? That means, in the USA, she can legally have that adult juice</p><p>Part 1</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat DMs</p><p>Mayday and Zuke</p><p> </p><p>Mayday : Zuuuujke</p><p>Mayday : Zukkie</p><p>Mayday : Zucchini</p><p>Zuke : what is it may?</p><p>Mayday : Why are weee caled BBJ??</p><p>Mayday : it soundsa lik blow job </p><p>Mayday : an thats somrthing i don't doo</p><p>Zuke : the fuck</p><p>Mayday : U gayy or something?</p><p>Zuke : May, no</p><p>Zuke : Have you been drinking?</p><p>Mayday : Yesnonaybeso</p><p>Zuke : Who gave you beer?</p><p>Mayday : Noot beer</p><p>Mayday : Druunk rushian style</p><p>Zuke : Jesus christ may</p><p>Zuke : May?</p><p>Zuke : It's been 5 minutes, where r u?</p><p>Zuke : OH NO THE GROUP CHAT</p><p> </p><p>To Be Continued </p><p>enjoy imagining zuke panicking over may's next moves (cough more like drunk stumbling cough)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, yes, glad you guys like this weird thing I came up with </p><p>This is only in two parts bc my computer is gonna update later, and I don't have a way to save this before the reset for the update. </p><p>So, stay tuned for Mayday concerning and embarrassing herself and Zuke in front of the NSR artists, in a drunken state.</p><p>Also, words are spelt terribly on purpose, so mayday's drunk texting shows a bit more of her dumbass self.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun Fact - I accidently posted this unfinished a month ago and never realized. So it's finished now. And more will come soon, hopefully .</p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>